


5 times you didn’t die and 1 time you did

by cosmic_frappucino



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bullying, Car Accidents, Drinking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Damien/District Attorney, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Reader-Insert, References to Illness, References to Miscarriage, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_frappucino/pseuds/cosmic_frappucino
Summary: Five times the District Attorney nearly died and one time they did.





	5 times you didn’t die and 1 time you did

**Author's Note:**

> The DA is gender neutral in this fic.

1\. The first time was the day you were born.

Your mother had a rough time through the pregnancy, things were not going well for her and your father. The stress made it harder on her and when it came to it, the labor was long and painful. The doctors gave her an anaesthetic, her allergy to it nearly killed you both.

They say you stopped breathing for a moment.

The day you were born was nearly the day you died.

 

2\. The second time you were a kid no older than 6.

At that age you loved to play outside, you spent most of your time outside.And in winter you continued to played outside, even as it got deathly cold.

You never listened to your mother, you didn’t wear warm enough clothing or come inside after only a little while. You would stay outside in the freezing cold for hours, you thought: why shouldn’t you? You were having fun. That winter, it nearly cost you your life.

A few weeks later you fell ill, it came on fast. You were bedridden within a day with a terrible fever. A doctor was called to the house and they said you weren’t likely to survive it. Your parents barely left your side for days fearing for your life as you got sicker and sicker.

They say you slept for 2 days, not even moving, still as a corpse.  Before the fever finally broke.

When it did your parents knew they’d had a miracle.

Everyone told you how lucky you were to be alive.

 

3\. The third time you were in middle school, and it was most the fault of bullies.

You weren’t exactly… _liked_ , at school. You kept to yourself and read at every opportunity, avoiding socialisation. This made you a target, a nerd is easy pickings apparently. You weren't completely alone, you had a few people you were friendly with in class, but no one that would stand up for you in a fight. So when the bullying started you were on your own. There were 3 of them, all bigger than you, and the leader of their little group always carried a knife. You often doubted he'd have the guts to actually use it, but sometimes he had a look in his that made you wonder if maybe he would.

One day they followed you on your walk home, well actually they stopped you. They used a shortcut to get ahead of you and block your path. You knew they weren’t just there to throw a few insults, earlier that day you embarrassed them in front of other students in the hallway. And they weren’t going to forgive that. You didnt't want to get beat up, and you knew you couldn't take them in a fight. 

You’ll have to find another way home, you look across the street and see an alley, you've never been down there but it's worth a shot. You walk across the street and go down the alley. You take another turn and find yourself on a street you don’t recognise, you've never been here before but you keep walking hoping to find a sign that will guide you.

You see another alley that you’re pretty sure will lead you back in the right direction, you go down it. What you don’t realise is, the alley bends around a corner and as you turn the corner you come face to face with a group of rough looking men. Your gasp of surprise draws their attention and they jeer as their eyes land on you.

You… they harassed you. There’s not much else to say, you do your best to block what happened out.

You didn’t cooperate and they got angry, it quickly turned to threats and they cornered you. With no escape, you couldn’t stop the meanest looking man from putting his hand around your throat. You can’t forget the dizzy feeling, or how you limbs started to get heavy. You can't forget what it felt like to give up, to think you were going to die.

You were lucky someone came by, a detective. You’re lucky he was looking for them.

 

4\. You had a lot of drunken nights in university, too many looking back. But there was one that nearly cost you your life.

It was a party, Damien was invited so you decided to tag along, well, he insisted you come. And you relented, as always.

At the end of the night you looked for Damien but found that Mark had already taken him back to the dorm. He did get very drunk, it was probably for the best you thought. So you start to walk back to campus, alone.

It felt strange, usually you carried Damien. It had become such an ingrained tradition that you actually drunk less so that you could be sober enough to get him home safe. But not that night, that night you drank a lot.

It had been a rough few months, and you hardly wanted this to become a habit but just once, using alcohol to escape the horrible world you lived in had been nice.

Lost in your thoughts, stumbling along the street, you didn’t see the car. Your brain barely registered the blinding lights or the screech of wheels.

The driver swerved and it saved your life, but the crash put them in the hospital for months.

While you were left without a scratch.

The car missed you by inches.

 

5\. By the fifth time people are start to call you lucky. You thought privately, that it’s more likely you’re cursed. If there’s some divine being out there, they’re not trying to save you, they’re trying to kill you.

As an assistant attorney you put away a lot of criminals, and you were proud of that fact. You closed a lot of cases and the District Attorney favoured you. She trusted you with the most important cases, and you hoped, that one day she would recommend you as her replacement.

A few weeks after you put away the head of a drug ring, effectively taking down the group, the kingpin puts a hit on you. Clearly unhappy with you for sending him to prison he orders you dead, just before his operation folds like a house of cards. 

You weren't expecting it and that left you unprepared and unprotected. The attack happened while you were out with friends. You see the gun first, the mask second.

Time slowed down and you pushed Damien to the ground, you didn’t know who they were aiming for, not until they levelled the gun with your head.

You heard the shot and flinched but felt nothing, and didn't immediately die afterwards.

The gunman drops to the floor and you notice one of Mark’s bodyguards with his gun trained on the attacker. You lived, because of Mark’s popularity. He always had someone with him, and it felts wrong that, _that_ is reason you survived.

It also lead to strange looks from Mark and Damien. When you eventually confronted Mark about it, he asked you why your first instinct was to push Damien out of the way. You avoided answering, and Damien’s gaze, after that.

You started to wonder if you really are cursed.

 

+1. Your luck inevitably runs out.

As the Colonel’s shot rings out, you feel pain overtake you, spreading out from your abdomen.

You touch your chest and your hand comes back bloody and red.

As your legs give out, the force of the bullet tilts you backwards. Your back goes over the banister, and you stare up at the Colonel’s outstretched hand, wishing you had the strength to reach for it.

Before you can even brace for it, you hit the ground and everything goes black.

It’s not the end, but all things said and done, you wish it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it, it's my first time posting fic here. (And if you see this fic on tumblr don't worry that's me as well.)


End file.
